


She Loves Me

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, Mulder Scully Romance, One Shot, Smut, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: Scully comes so hard that Mulder is concerned that he did something wrong but she reassures that that's not the case.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 43





	She Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my fave fics because it is the product of me and my wonderful hype woman- absolutetosh COMPLETELY spiraling in the middle of the night and both creating our own versions of this fic and for that I am grateful.

She feels the pressure build and build, more powerful that she’s ever known. She’s had her guard down all night - touching him more, being playful, allowing him to ask questions he normally knew she wouldn’t answer. He wasn’t sure if it was the glass and a half of wine she had with dinner but Mulder took note of what he might have done right this time.

The last thing she wanted was for him to stop. As he rocks back and forth she arches her hips to become even more one with him. She reaches down and places her finger tip on her clit and starts the familiar circular motions, matching Mulder’s speed. On the brink of a new type of pleasure she’s sure she’s never felt before, she reaches her free hand up behind his shoulder blade as if to ground herself. He leans in closer allowing her to get a better grip and at the same time the wave of pleasure hits her like a truck.

Mulder is sure her screams could have been heard by any tenant walking by her door and normally, he’d be proud of this but this was a side of Scully he had never seen (or heard for that matter) before. Panic hits him. _Did I do something wrong? Is she okay? Please don’t let her regret this._ He looks at her, laying in the middle of the bed taking up more room than anyone would assume a five foot three woman could.

“Mulerr” she begins to coo - eyes closed.

To let her know he heard her, he reaches his hand to her forehead and brushes away a few strands of hair. He then reaches behind her upper back and made a mental note to revisit the thought of how sweaty the sheets were underneath her.

“What are you doing?” she asks, slowly coming down for cloud nine.

Without answering, he throws a pillow up against her headboard and props her up - her hair still sticking up in different directions. He lifts the blanket that had been cast aside a few seconds earlier and covers her with it - it is December after all.

“Mulder.” This time more coherently. “What are you doing?” she laughs.

“Are you ok?”

Unsettled by the seriousness in his voice she erases the playful smile that was spread across her face.

“Are you ok, Mulder? What’s wrong? Did I-”

“No no oh my gosh Scully I’m just making sure you’re alright. You scared me.”

“I scared you?”

There it is, there’s her skeptical face he thought I love that skeptical face.

“Yeah you just...just I don’t know never mind.” _Dammit Mulder you can’t just let yourself have one good thing._

She peels away the blanket covering her torso and moves closer to the edge of the bed towards him. This time, she props him up against her headboard. As he leans back, he slides down to sit more comfortably. She crawls over and lays down next to him, her head laying on his chest.

“Talk to me.” She says laying her arm across his chest. He feels grounded now.

“I was just afraid that I hurt you.”

“Why Mulder?”

“I don’t know. I mean you were just kinda…”

“Kinda what?”

“Loud.” He says softly - embarrassed.

She smiles and looks up at him, her laugh lines showing.

“Mulder, you could never hurt me. What we just was amazing.”

“Scully -” She puts her finger over his lips.

“I would tell you. I would tell you if you’re hurting me. But you never could.”

“You’re the one good thing I’ve got going in the world, Scully. You can tell me anything.”

“I know. You can tell me anything too you know.”

“I do know.” He says as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. “I love you.” He whispers. She clings onto him harder, wrapping her legs around his and closes her eyes.

“I love you too.”

He leans his head back, looks up to the ceiling and closes his eyes. _She loves me._


End file.
